MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type
The MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type (aka Tieren Ground Type, Tieren), is the staple for HRL and Katharon ground assault forces in season 1-2 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Technology & Combat Characteristics At nearly twice the mass of the GN-005 Gundam Virtue, the mainstay mobile suit of the Human Reform League is comparable in design to a bipedal tank, markedly less advanced and less maneuverable than the mass-production types of the other major powers. Though the unit's heavy armor and firepower are relics from an older generation of combat vehicles, the preservation of these throwback features translates to practical dependability in general-purpose warfare, the reasoning behind its continued deployment. It's high quality manufacturing is also greatly appreciated by the soldiers who use itMobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1 Novel 1 "Celestial Being" as well as it's very low mechanical failure rate and short sortie time.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Volume 4 "" The Tieren's cockpit is screenless and relatively cramped with the pilot controlling the suit in a standing position. Due to the screenless cockpit, the pilot has to wear a virtual reality helmet which connects to the mobile suit's monoeye camera. This makes the pilot look like a dead body ready for transport and as a result, other armed forces occasionally nickname the Tieren "the coffin for the living". Armaments ;*200 x 25mm Smoothbore Gun :One amongst the selection of standard solid-round firearms available to the Tieren. The barrel is fixed with a 12.7 mm coaxial machine gun and is able to equip different rounds to suit different combat situations. ;*30mm Machine Gun :This projectile weapon is commonly found mounted on the left part of the chest of the HRL's Tieren units. The smoothbore weapon fires a 30mm round that is used in anti air or in rare cases, anti MS attacks. Possess low destructive power. ;*Bazooka ;*Carbon Blade :A low-cost melee weapon resembling a katar, but with a double-ended bow-shaped blade that parallels the grip. Its performance in battle is inferior to that of a sonic blade. Normally docked on the panel behind the waist when not in use. Is chosen for the Tieren's close combat weapon as it can be used to the fullest with the Tieren's strength and weight behind it. Can be used as a shield with limited capabilities, and can completely throw the opponent off balance. The blade was not designed for cutting, rather it was designed for the purpose of bludgeoning enemy equipment to pieces. ;*Shields :A prominent plate shield normally docked to the front of one of the unit's lower legs, extending upwards to the hip. Two smaller shields are mounted onto each shoulder. History The Tieren Ground Type was developed to replace the older MSJ-04 Fanton as the Human Reform League's main mobile suit. In the year AD 2307, the Tieren Ground Type was used by the HRL as its front line unit against the 3rd generation Gundam units of Celestial Being, although with little success. The Tieren series featured many variants however it was ultimately replaced by the vastly more advanced GN-X series in the year AD 2308. By the year AD 2312, the Tieren Ground Type units were vastly outdated thus they were put out of service and replaced by the MSJ-06II-C/B Tieren High Mobility Type B in the Earth Sphere Federation Army. Despite this, some Tieren Ground Types were acquired and deployed by the anti-Federation organization Katharon. Variants ;*MSJ-06II-AC Tieren Antiaircraft Cannon Type ;*MSJ-06II-LC Tieren Long-Range Cannon Type ;*MSJ-06II-C Tieren High Mobility Type ;*MSJ-06II-E Tieren Space Type ;*MSJ-06II-ED Tieren Zhizhu Picture Gallery hgtieren04ik7.jpg hgtieren02dp8.jpg File:HRL Pilot Helmet.jpg File:Tieren Foot.jpg File:Tieren Hand.jpg File:Tiren Cockpit Hatch.jpg File:Tieren Cockpit.jpg File:Tieren Bazooka.jpg File:Tieren Smoothbore Gun.jpg HG Tieren Ground Type.jpg|Gundam 00 - HG 1/144 - MSJ-06II-A - Tieren Ground Type HG Tieren Ground Type0.jpg|Gundam 00 - HG 1/144 - MSJ-06II-A - Tieren Ground Type HG Tieren Ground Type1.jpg|Gundam 00 - HG 1/144 - MSJ-06II-A - Tieren Ground Type HG Tieren Ground Type2.jpg|Gundam 00 - HG 1/144 - MSJ-06II-A - Tieren Ground Type Notes *This suit's name means "Iron Man" in Mandarin Chinese; however, depending on which homophone of "tie" is used, this suit's name may also roughly mean "close to the body," or "body hugging." *The Tieren's design is very reminiscent of Zaku designs, with its slotted helmet, mono-eye and shoulder-mounted shields; the model number is also very similar, MS-06 compared to MSJ-06II. References External Links *MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type on MAHQ